


Practice Workplace Safety

by GoldExperience



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Matsuda (Death Note), Creampie, Embarrassment, M/M, Matsuda is trans gener? that is so cool........, Sexual Tension, Top L (Death Note), Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, lots of exposition oops, this is so horny sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: What to do when you're horny at work and your crush wont leave you alone? This, probably.
Relationships: L/Matsuda Touta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Matsuda was never good at staying on task. Ever since he was a kid, he was always known as the one who caused distractions. Whenever he felt himself drifting from his assignments, he'd start cracking jokes and getting others to join in. This was never deliberate, of course, he was just wired that way. The task force constantly belittled him for it, they misunderstood how his brain processed things, and so he had to learn to do better. For them, for the lives lost at the hands of Kira, and for L, a man he looked up to both metaphorically and literally. He made a lot of progress recently, and his team was treating him better, he actually got praise! It felt amazing, he knew if he kept working on his focusing strategies, Matsuda could _finally_ be on par with the team!

Until one day, something happened he had never accounted for.

He was so. Unbearably. _Horny_.

Usually, Matsuda was pretty good at hiding any sexual urges, he had a pretty normal sex drive for the most part, and he would either relieve himself after work, or it would just go away over time. However, there were 2 obstacles he never even thought to address. One, T-shots can heighten your sex drive, and two, he is in constant contact with the object of his affections in the workplace.

So here he is, sat at his desk, trying desperately to put his attention back on the paperwork set in front of him. He rubbed his legs together for a bit before lightly bobbing one, desperate for some kind of movement to help him forget about the distraction in his brain. He could do this, only a few more hours and he could get off-

"Matsuda."

Jolting in his seat, he turned, face to face with probably the last man he wanted to see in his current predicament. L's tall, lanky body was slightly hunched as he stared down at the other, a look of confusion crossing his mostly empty eyes. Matsuda simply sat there, his leg bobbing up and down as it had been for however long before he had noticed L, as he waited for the taller man to go on.

"You've been doing quite well recently, is there a reason for your sudden decline in work ethic?"

His face flushed pink, not from the question, but the implications. L could easily tell when Matsuda was lying, so what the _hell_ was he supposed to respond with? Not only that, but they were in front of the other task force members! He nervously rubbed at the back of his head, a small smile decorating his face in a horrible attempt at keeping cool through his panic.

"W-well! I have some personal things going on in my life that've been taking over a lot of my thoughts today. I didn't realize it was that noticeable, sorry Ryuzaki."

There, that wasn't technically a lie, was it? L didn't look convinced in the slightest, quirking a brow up and still staring at him with his large black eyes. Matsuda prayed to whatever God was out there that the subject would just be dropped and he could continue his attempt at work. L spoke up again, a bit more lighthearted that previously.

"I see. Then if it isn't a detriment to your work, could you go make me some tea?"

Matsuda nodded, relief crashing over his body. He stood up, ready to get the hell out of there for a few minutes and screw his head back on. Maybe if he was lucky he could excuse himself and get to the bathroom while nobody else was occupying it and he could fix his problem there. Yeah, he could handle this, it'd be easy.

As he made his way towards the kitchen, he couldn't help a feeling of unease. It almost felt like he was being...watched? Of course he was, there were cameras everywhere, but this felt different. He shook it off, almost to his destination. Matsuda wanted to get this over with as fast as physically possible--

"Hope you don't mind me coming with you."

Oh. My. **GOD**.

He spun around, once again way too close to the last person he wanted to see, and he grit his teeth, forcing a kind smile. Why of all days did L want to be with him now?! Matsuda would be more than happy if this was literally any other day.

"Of course not! Though you never come with me on my tea runs Ryuzaki, I wonder why you decided to today?"

He tried not to let the irritation show in his voice, but he was just so frustrated with everything he could cry. He was embarrassed, horny, and felt absolutely terrible for barely doing anything today. Gripping the door handle, he let himself into the kitchen, ready to get this over with. He heard L trail behind him, obvious due to his habit of not wearing shoes. Why does he even do that, he must get so dirty from it? Focus, focus. Think about L's gross feet problems later. Make him his tea as fast as possible and get him out of here.

Matsuda glanced at the camera intently watching him in the corner, and hastily poured water into the tea kettle under L's supervision.

"I can tell when you're lying Matsuda, don't be stupid."

He took a deep breath, exhaled loudly, and turned back to the taller man. He was so tired of this, wanted to crawl up and die, why did he have to be so attracted to some super genius with no concept of personal space or privacy? Clasping his hands together, in the sweetest tone he could muster, he admitted to it.

"If you _really_ need to know, I'm kind of pent up right now, so can we please talk about anything other than this?"

Complete silence. L was just staring at him, and suddenly the thought crossed his mind that he may need to pick up his severance pay soon. Soon, the other spoke up again.

"If that's really all, I can help."


	2. Chapter 2

"... _What_?"

  
"The way I see it, you can continue the rest of the day being sexually frustrated and negligent to your work, or I can help and you can continue being useful again."

  
Matsuda's face lit up bright red. Did he seriously just get _propositioned_ by his crush? In the middle of a work day? This...seriously felt unbelievable. L couldn't be this forward, could he?

  
"Are you-are you being serious right now? Or is this some kind of a test to play with my emotions like you do to Light?"

  
L's pale lips turned up into a playful smile.

  
"No, I can assure you I'm serious. You're not very subtle about your feelings, you know."

  
Matsuda could've died on the spot.

  
"So...what about you then?"

  
A small flash of surprise decorated L's face, then back to the cold detective façade (albeit with a barely noticeable blush).

  
"My offer says enough I think, you're not as dumb as you appear. Make your choice before they wonder where we are."

  
Everything was happening so fast. Was that a love confession? L had a way of spinning his words that made Matsuda confused and second guess himself. He swore he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it was like a (extremely horny) dream come true. As soon as he opened his mouth to answer, he looked to the corner of his eye and closed it. A camera. He gestured to it wildly with his forefinger.

  
"Uh-What about that? Where are we supposed to do this when every inch of the building is bugged? Someone will see us!"

  
L let out a small closed mouth laugh at that, which Matsuda would find cute in any other situation, then came closer to the smaller man, nearly pinning him to the makeshift kitchen countertop.

  
"Well, either we do it here, or you go back to your workspace and get _nothing_ done for the next 4 hours. I'm 72% sure I know what you're going to pick."

  
Matsuda couldn't help but snort at that, was that supposed to be some kind of pickup line?

  
"Okay, fine, you got me. At least let me lock the door, I don't think I could ever live down someone walking in on this."

  
L shuffled to the side, keeping a close eye on the shorter one as he flicked the lock, noticing how shaky his movements had become. Nervous, surely. Definitely not in a bad way. L had seen the ways Matsuda would stare at him, always needing his approval, wanting to prove his usefulness to L alone. It was cute, and never in his life had he described any human being that way before Matsuda.  
Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the other returning to him, face dangerously close. At this proximity L could see the small freckles covering Matsuda's face. Noticing the stare, he awkwardly coughs.

  
"So, uh, can I kiss you?"

  
That certainly got L's attention. He gave a small nod, and Matsuda was the first to break the space between them.

  
To neither persons surprise, they had no idea what they were doing. L had no romantic experience, let alone with kissing, and Matsuda hadn't had any practice since his early highschool days. Their lips were clumsy, teeth occasionally clacking together causing Matsuda to let out a breathy laugh. It was messy, inexperienced, and at times awkward, but they didn't care.

  
After a few minutes of kissing, L began to bend down more to accommodate their height difference, then even moreso to lick at the shorter mans neck, much to Matsuda's delight. After watching L so many times with his sweets, it's not surprising that he fantasized what his tongue would have felt like. He gave tiny, gentle licks that made Matsuda sigh in pleasure. ' _Very vocal._ ' L made a mental note of that in his head.

  
In no time at all licks became bites, and his neck was full of newly formed hickeys, leaving the man completely out of breath.

  
"Everyone's gonna be able to see these Ryuzaki."

  
"You don't seem too bothered by it."

  
And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw hell nah el lamp light all up on munch soda shit
> 
> one more chapter. idk how to stop myself from writing gay shit and just bite the bullet and get to the pornography


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0xdQ8ES9fc

Matsuda's body was on fire, he still couldn't believe what was happening, but the marks all over his and L's necks were proof of it. They were desperately groping each other, making up for lost time after pining for however long. 

  
Their curious touches turned to removing the others clothing (as gently as possible, they were work clothes after all!), and soon enough they were completely naked. Matsuda's upper body was laid onto the countertop, legs shaking with excitement and need, with L directly behind him. They were in perfect view of the camera. 

  
Matsuda couldn't help but look behind him and marvel at the man, his porcelain body with new shades of reds and purples littering it. He was very, very skinny, making his bones jut out in ways people may find unsettling, but Matsuda found to be absolutely gorgeous. 

  
Without much warning, L carefully slid a finger inside Matsuda, humming as he felt how wet and stretched he already was. 

"You weren't kidding about being pent up."

  
"No shit, I've been wanting this for months."

  
Another small smile from L, and he added a second finger, slowly testing the other man. It wasn't surprising to see how quickly he came undone, the littlest of contact had Matsuda moaning and gasping for more, to hurry up and get inside him, but L liked watching him. He loved to observe the facial expressions he made and truly understand how L's actions were effecting him. He never really got to explore the more sexual side of himself, always so swamped with work to do, and though it may sound selfish, this was helping L understand it better.

  
He was taken out of that train of thought quickly, interrupted by Matsuda, panting, whining, and looking a complete mess. Like a pathetic puppy.

  
"Please, please, I'm ready. Do something, anything."

  
L shrugged, he was pretty worked up himself, and they did need to be back soon. He lined himself up with Matsuda, holding him gently at the waist with his hands. Matsuda gave him a comedic thumbs up to signal he was okay, and he slowly started pushing in. L was never a loud person, but as he was entering Matsuda he let out a sharp gasp, his entire body engulfed in pleasure.

  
Matsuda, dramatic as always, completely lost his shit. In fact, L could've sworn he was crying, hearing an assortment of ' _oh god_ ' ' _more_ ' ' _I've wanted this for so long_ ' ' _please_ ' spewing out of him in between loud moans. It was kind of cute, watching Matsuda beg to him, he enjoyed having this much power over someone that was so willingly given.

  
Once L bottomed out, he sighed, looking back to the camera. Something about this environment, the thought of possibly being caught...it excited him. They stayed that way for a second, getting used to the feeling, listening to each other breathe.

  
L thought about how it must look from an outsiders perspective. Looking at a recording of two men so hopelessly horny they fuck at their shared workplace, maybe even while it happened live. L would have to do some Google searching later to unpack all of that, now wasn't the time.

  
"I'm going to set the pace, tell me if anything is wrong."

  
"Leave it to Ryuzaki to make sex sound like a business deal. But yeah, okay, I'm ready."

  
Gripping at Matsuda's sides, L started with a slow, safe pace. He wanted to make sure it would be as painless as possible even if his body was screaming at him to go faster. Matsuda's screaming wasn't helping either, so impatient.

  
Due to the height difference, L found it easy to lean over and reach the other mans neck. As he shallowly thrusted, he decided to start lightly nibbling, leaving some love bites on Matsuda's upper back. L could tell how overwhelmed he had become, the slightest lick or nip sent him crazy, trying to dig his nails into countertop to no avail.

  
L picked up the pace, unsatisfied and growing more needy by the second, desperate to feel more of Matsuda. He wasn't the strongest, but Matsuda let him do whatever he wanted, giving complete control to do what he pleases, placing his complete trust in him. It felt amazing.

  
His thrusts became more frantic, losing his calm and calculated demeanor, and he propped up one of Matsuda's legs for more access. He watched the shorter man tilt his head, wanting to catch a glimpse of L without his usual composure, a treat nobody else but him would see. He looked beautiful, his black locks sticking to his sweaty face, almost silently panting as he bucked up into Matsuda, bony fingers gripping his waist.

  
It was quiet between them, the only sounds in the room were a combination of panting, moans (from Matsuda), and the slapping of skin. They were too caught in a daze to form their usual banter, almost to the point of forgetting they were technically in public. From the kitchen, they could hear the muffled sounds of the workplace bustle, people chatting, passing papers, and, hopefully, too busy to hear what was going on just meters away.

  
L could tell he was close, his insides were twisting in knots and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. From what he saw, Matsuda wasn't far off either, drool was pooling down his chin as he cried out with each hard thrust. It was obvious he didn't care if they were heard anymore, either that or he completely forgot where they were at the moment. L took his hand and reached down to stroke Matsuda's hard clit, and he _screamed_. 

  
Matsuda's legs shook while his entire body stiffened, nearly ready to give out from the intense orgasm. L touched him through it as he quickly pumped into him, needing to get his release. After a few more off-rhythm thrusts, he came inside the other with a deep grunt, leaning over Matsuda and pinning them both on the counter. 

  
Everything was still, L holding Matsuda close as he peppered his face in tired kisses, telling him how well he did, how good he felt. Matsuda could do nothing but let out small whines of satisfaction, completely exhausted and so full.

  
Another minute or two, and L pulled out, the other making a disgusted face when he could feel something leak out of him. He grabbed a few paper towels and wiped himself down as clean as he could. they were still on company time, after all. 

  
While he got clean, L decided to start warming up the tea kettle, he _was_ still thirsty after all, and he had a long day ahead of him that didn't entail just sex. He took out the sugar cubes and cream as he waited, stealing obvious glances at the other comically trying to make himself as clean as possible with cum dripping down his leg. It made L smile, probably one of the only people that could manage that. 

  
Matsuda had been uncharacteristically quiet, and L was about to ask if something was wrong, if he had predicted something incorrectly, when the other looked back at him with a determined smile.

  
"How's a round two sound?"

  
"Get back to work, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> fnaf at freddiessssssss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBLWU6TypPY


End file.
